ALWAYS PROTECTING YOU
by HK69
Summary: Dulu, sekarang, masa depan, dan selamanya Cahaya akan selalu ada karena Api. Begitu juga sebaliknya seperti Chanyeol yang akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. CHANBAEK / Chanyeol Baekhyun / Romance /
**Always Protecting You**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance , Fluff , HS life , Yaoi**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Summary:**

 **Dulu, sekarang, masa depan, dan selamanya Cahaya akan selalu ada karena Api. Begitu juga sebaliknya seperti Chanyeol yang akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun.**

 **WARNING**

 **THIS IS BOYS LOVE**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THIS. DONT READ**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **-o0o-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Elementary School**_

.

.

.

"Hei kau! Sepeltinya bekalmu enak. Buat kami ya?" tanya seorang bocah besar -mungkin berusia 7 tahun- beserta gerombolannya –yang berjumlah 5 orang- yang mengelilingi seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun itu sedang dikelilingi oleh segerombolan bocah di halaman sekolah dasar itu hanya memandang kebawah sambil memberikan bekal makan siangnya kepada bocah yang meminta.

"Wah kau baik sekali~ kkk~~ sekalang kau punya uang banyak kan? Aku minta ya Baekhyunie" pinta bocah itu sambil menadahkan tangannya ke anak kecil yang dipanggil Baekhyunie itu.

"Uhmmm... Ta-tapi sunb-bae a-a-aku hanya puny-ya se-sedikit uang untuk pu-pulang ke-kelumah" jawab Baekhyun sedikit tergagap dan masih tetap menunduk kebawah. jujur saja, Baekhyun benar benar ketakutan.

Mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan darinya. Segerombolan bocah bocah yang sedang berbicara dengannya -lebih tepat membullynya- langsung mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kau bilang apa Baekhyun? Kau sudah tidak mau belbagi huh?!" teriaknya dan kembali mendorong Baekhyun yang telah berdiri lagi.

Sebelum Baekhyun jatuh kembali. Seseorang anak lelaki menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap seseorang -lebih tepatnya seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin lebih tua dari Baekhyun- itu garang.

" Cha-Chanyeol Su-Sunbae " ucap anak yang tadi mendorong Baekhyun ketakutan melihat orang yang telah menahan Baekhyun.

" pelgi " perintah chanyeol.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali oleh Chanyeol. Gerombolan bocah itu telah bubar -lari terbirit birit- setelah melihat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya diam mematung.

" kamu tidak apa apa Baekhyun? " tanya Chanyeol khawatir sambil mengecek baekhyun dari ujung kepala hinggi ujung kaki.

" eoh? A-aku tidak a-apa apa sun-sunbae " jawab Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya. Dengan sekumpulan bocah tadi saja ia sangat ketakutan apalagi jika ia berhadapan dengan orang yang ditakuti gerombolan itu. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis.

" Tidak apa apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja menatap mata sunbaenya itu kembali menunduk malu.

"Hei Baekhyun. Mulai cekalang kita belteman ya? Kalau kau kenapa kenapa tenang caja aku akan celalu ada untukmu" ucap Chanyeol bangga dan secara tiba tiba memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya bisa diam dan pipinya telah merona hebat.

"Ehmmm... S-sunbae" panggil Baekhyun

"Panggil aku yeolli. Ada apa?" tanyanya masih memeluk Baekhyun

"Uh.. Yeolli. J-j-jangan memelukku."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi namun masih memeluk Baekhyun yang badannya lebih kecil darinya.

"Bajuku kotol"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas -mari-memeluk-baekhyun-erat- dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Baju seragam yg kebetulan berwarna putih menjadi kotor dan lusuh. Ketika ia melihat tangan Baekhyun ada luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar cukup banyak.

"Omo! Baekhyun-ah! Tangan mu beldalah!" teriaknya panik. Dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke ruang UKS

.

.

.

"CAEM! TEMA- loh Caem?" teriak Chanyeol ketika masuk ke ruang UKS namun ia tidak melihat Saem atau sesosok guru yang biasanya berada di meja yang berada di samping pintu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah. Duduk dicini dulu ya. Yeolli mau ambil obat dulu" jelasnya setelah menuntun Baekhyun ke salah satu tempat tidur yang berada di dalam UKS dan kemudian Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju rak yang berisi obat obatan.

Setelah mengambil obat yg diperlukan dengan cepat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan mulai mengobati luka yang berada di telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Aww! Sunbae! Pe-pelan pelan"

"Yeolli. Iya maaf ya Baekhyun-ah. Tahan cebentar lagi ya"

"Uhm"

Chanyeol fokus dalam mengobati luka Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun kaget dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Y-ya a-ada apa Ye-Yeolli?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak melawan Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol masih tetap mengobati luka di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yg ditanya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uhmm... I-itu.. Ak-aku... Uhm... Me-meleka.. Uhh... itu... Kalen-na... AWW!" teriak Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa lukanya tiba tiba perih.

"maaf ya Baekkie. Tahan cebental lagi ne? Cudah mau celecai kok"

Baekhyun yang mendengar nama panggilan baru dari Chanyeol merasa pipinya memanas.

"Jadi... Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Uhh... Itu.. I-itu... A-aku takut-t.. La-lagipula Appa-ku bilang tidak b-boleh belkelahi" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi meleka membully mu Baekkie"

"Uhhh tapi m-meleka bilang meleka m-mau b-belteman denganku kalau a-aku me-me-menulut"

"Tidak. Meleka hanya ingin memanfaatkan mu Baekkie. Teman tidak akan melakukan hal cepelti itu."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ja! Cudah celecai! Cekalang hanya tinggal membalut lukamu caja baekki"

Tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin membalut luka baekhyun. Tiba tiba pintu UKS dibuka dan terlihat sosok Saem yg dicari Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol-ah sedang apa kau disi- OMO! Kau kenapa Baekhyun- ah?!" ucapnya panik sambil bergegas ke tempat kedua anak kecil itu.

"Caem! Tadi baekki di-"

"A-aku tidak apa apa s-saem. Aku ta-tadi teljatuh di-di-di lapangan karena t-tersandung" sela Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya syok mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun yg merasa terintimidasi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena takut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Omo! Lain kali berhati hatilah Baekhyun-ah. Untung ada Chanyeol. Sudah diobati pula. Baiklah sekarang biar Saem saja yg mengurusnya ya Chanyeol" jelas Guru sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol.

..

..

..

"Nah... Sekarang sudah selesai! Kalian bergegaslah pulang. Baekhyun nanti setiap hari kamu kesini ya untuk mengganti perbannya" ucap sang guru setelah memasang perban dan membereskan obat yg berserakan.

"Ne Saem, Terimakasih Saem" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan kemudian keluar dari UKS.

"Apa makcudmu belkata sepelti itu Baek? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang yang cebenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol sebal.

"T-tidak apa-apa yeolli. A-aku tidak m-mau me-membuat m-masalah"

"Tapi meleka yg memulai duluan"

"Yeolli. Ku-kumohon" pinta Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyeo-nya.

Chanyeol yang melihat aegyeo Baekhyun hanya bisa diam mematung dan menelan ludah. Mata Baekhyun yang membesar dan juga bibirnya yang sedikit di kerucutkan membuat ia luluh.

"Uhh... B-baiklah Baekkie. Yeolli akan menulut. Tapi untuk kali ini caja" setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Telima kasih yeolli" kata Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol yang mendapat pelukan gratis dari Baekhyun hanya dapat tertawa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

" kkk~ Jaa! aku antal kamu pulang ya Baekkie~ " ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

..

..

..

CHANBAEK

..

..

..

 _ **Senior High School**_

.

.

.

Pelajaran di sekolah sudah lama selesai. Siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini sudah berbondong bondong untuk pulang kerumah. Namun tidak bagi beberapa siswa yang masih melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan pekerjaan lainnya.

Termasuk Baekhyun.

Saat ini ia sedang menyusun buku - buku yang cukup banyak dan tebal di perpustakaan. Membantu penjaga perpus yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia telah menyelesaikan tumpukan buku yang berada di etalase bawah. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan menaiki tangga untuk menyusun buku yang berada diatas. Ia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang telah masuk ke perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun menyusun buku.

"Hei Baekkie"

"OMO YEOL-AHHG" Baekhyun yang terlalu kaget dengan suara yang tiba tiba berada di belakangnya, kehilangan keseimbangan di tangga dan membuat dirinya , tangga dan beberapa buku yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan mentalnya akan kerasnya lantai ruangan itu.

 _BUGH_

Buku-buku dan tangga yang secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun lepas telah mendarat di lantai itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak merasakan lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Namun 2 lengan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat sesosok laki laki. Sesosok laki laki dengan matanya yang besar, kedua telinganya lebar dan senyuman khas dari pria itu. Pria itu menahan badan Baekhyun yang mungil dengan Bridal style.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Maafkan aku telah mengagetkanmu Baekkie" ucap pemuda itu penuh penyesalan.

"Uh... A-aku tidak apa apa Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap pria yang dipanggil yeolli. Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menurun kan Baekhyun. Ia lalu membantu Baekhyun -yang masih sedikit kaget- mengambil buku - buku yang terjatuh dan menaruh buku buku itu ke meja yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau belum selesai menyusunnya? Sekarang sudah hampir memasuki jam 4. Teruskannya besok saja Baek. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah" jelasnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Sekolah memang telah usai sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Bahkan pengawas perpustakaan sudah tidak berada disini lagi.

"Sebentar lagi selesai kok Yeollie. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mau pekerjaan ku menjadi menumpuk" jelas Baekhyun. Ia akui walaupun ini melelahkan namun ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun tau pria yang sekarang sedang menggemgam kedua tangannya itu sedang menghawatirkannya. Terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya.

"Kau belum makan siang" kalimat yg dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Uhm.. I-itu.. Aku lupa. Hehee"

"Bagaimana bisa? Lihat dirimu sedikit pucat" tersirat nada khawatir saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan khawatir Yeollie. Aku tidak apa apa" Ia genggam tangan yang sedang mengusap pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sedang terasa dihatinya secara non-verbal sekaligus memberitahunya kepada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk tidak khawatir dengan apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana bisa untuk tidak khawatir melihatmu yang berbadan mungil membawa buku buku yang tebal ini. Dan juga kau belum makan siang. Nanti kau sakit Baekkie."

"Kau mengejekku? Huh mentang mentang kau tinggi" protes Baekhyun. Ia merasa mempunyai tinggi badan yang standar. Tidak seperti kekasihnya yang kelebihan kalsium.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nada tidak terima itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia tautkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Ia merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang menyapa wajahnya dan kedua manik hitam Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat kedua manik sang kekasih. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya telah memanas karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Sebelum kita pulang kita makan terlebih dahulu oke?"

"Uh.. B-baikl-lah" jawab Baekhyun gugup. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika pasanganmu menatapmu dengan sangat intens.

Tak lama kemudian Bawkhyun merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya. Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya lagi lagi mulai berdetak kencang. Chanyeol mulai menghisap bibir Baekhyun, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Yang secara sukarela membukannya. Tanpa menunggu dua kali lidah Chanyeol sudah menemukan lidah Baekhyun, mendominasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan ini hanya bisa pasrah menikmatinya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

"EKHEM" ciuman panas itu langsung berhenti. Secara tidak rela Chanyeol melepas pangutannya dan melihat siapa orang yg berani beraninya mengganggu acaranya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu.

"Kau mengganggu saja Kris" ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang yang telah menggaggu.

"Kau lupa kita ada piket untuk membereskan barang barang yang dipakai untuk ekskul basket kita ke gudang. Namun kau malah kabur dan bermesraan dengan kekasihmu. Dan panggil aku Hyung. Kau tidak sopan sekali" omelnya.

"Hahh... Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul"

"Yasudah jangan lama lama." Kris langsung melenggang pergi dari situ. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Baek. Kau kemasi barang barangmu dan tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah oke? Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu ini"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Besok aku berjanji akan membantumu membereskan buku buku ini."

"Uhm.. Baiklah" Setelah ia mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama" ucapnya setelah itu ia berjalan keluar ruang perpustakaan mengejar Kris.

Baekhyunpun mulai kembali membereskan barang barangnya. Tidak lupa dengan barang barang perpustakaan yang masih berserakan. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju gerbang sekolah.

..

..

..

..

..

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Ia melihat dengan jam tangannya sekarang sudah pukul 4.20 sore. Tempat yang dilewati Baekhyun sudah gelap sehingga ia harus berhati hati sekaligus bergegas untuk keluar sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar sekolah. Langit sudah mendung dan hujan mulai turun. Udara sudah mulai mendingin dan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa jaket.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah jaket dipundaknya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang telah berada disampingnya.

"Dingin. Pakailah" tanpa disuruh dua kali Baekhyun langsung memakai jaket yang diberikan Chanyeol. Jaketnya terlalu besar. Panjang jaket itu sampai dengkulnya. Lengannya pun juga sudah tidak terlihat. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang memakai jaket ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas lagi.

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya" Baekhyun merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai sini"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian ia menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun dan ia mengambil payung yang berada di sebelahnya dan membuka payung itu. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan melewati hujan dengan payung di tangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya merasa sedikit aneh karena Baekhyun tidak memanggil namanya dengan panggilan khusus yang diberikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih" Chanyeol yang mendengar ini menjadi bingung.

"Uhm.. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk membalasnya. Kau selalu ada disisiku disetiap aku butuhkan. A-a-aku tidak merasa ini berlebihan. Namun aku berpikir aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini darimu." seketika Chanyeol berhenti dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun juga berhenti. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Bola matanya melihat ke arah lain. Kemana saja asalkan bukan melihat mata Chanyeol.

"Baek. Tatap aku" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk melihat ke arah wajah kekasihnya itu.

Ketika Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya tidak mau melihat kearahnya. Tangan yang menggenggam Baekhyun ia lepaskan kemudian ia menaikkan dagu Baekhyun keatas. Kedua bola mata itu bertemu pandang. Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa itu tidak pantas untukmu Baekhyun. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu pada waktu kau di dorong oleh sekumpulan bocah sok jagoan itu?"

"Kau waktu itu juga masih bocah" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya aku tau. Aku pernah berjanji padamu kan bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Selalu ada untukmu. Selalu menjagamu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku sering mengucapkannya. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu Baek. Sangat. Jadi jangan pernah bilang kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya sayang. Karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketulusan dan kejujuran dari kalimatnya. Baekhyun merasakan air yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Ia tiba - tiba memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat sehingga Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Namun ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan tangan kanannya.

"Teri -hiks ma kasih -hiks" baekhyun menangis di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa apa baek" chanyeol mulai mencium puncak kepala baekhyun. Menenangkan baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada nafsu atau paksaan. Hanya murni cinta dan kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan. Dibawah hujan dan payung yang Chanyeol pegang yang menjadi saksi bisu kebesaran dan kemurnian cinta mereka.

..

..

..

End?..?..?

..

..

..

Masih Edisi Payung Kupret Hahaha

Berakhir dengan di bawah payung kupret

#EdisiGagalMoveOnPayungKupret

Dan terimakasih sudah ingin membaca Story Kupret ini /haha

…..

Created By: Sang Ratu Desah yang sudah menjadi seorang Papih di Geng HK69


End file.
